Over recent years the computer industry has significantly reduced the size of personal computers to provide users with portable devices. As a result, many computer users now rely on notebook or laptop computers which, because of their portability, allow users to work while traveling or when away from the office of home. Advancements in the speed of micro processing chips, battery technology and increased storage capacity have resulted in portable computer devices which are small, light weight and possess the processing capability of earlier desktop PC's.
Because of their portability, these computers are frequently used in locations such as on airplanes, at seminars, in classrooms, between classes and other locations which require the user to operate the notebook or laptop computer by placing the computer in their lap. Typically the portable computer is positioned on the user's lap and the user is required to stabilize the computer in this position while either entering commands by a keyboard or by a mouse. The user is required to balance the computer on his or her knees while performing computing operations which require a great deal of balance and dexterity. While the portable computer provides convenience and accessibility, using a computer in this manner can be awkward, uncomfortable and may also impose excessive strain on the hands and arm muscles of the user due to the position of the computer. It is difficult to maintain a computer in this position and it is not unusual for a computer to slide from a user's lap onto a floor surface causing damage to the computer.
Another problem which occurs with using laptop computers in this way is discomfort and fatigue to the arms and hands. Resting the computer directly on the user's lap can also result in discomfort due to a substantial amount of heat dissipated from the computer. Because users of portable computers are faced with these difficulties, there has developed a need for a laptop table or desk for supporting a laptop computer during use. The prior art contains a number of patents on such devices and a number of products are available which attempt to address this problem but, in most cases, these devices do not satisfactorily solve the various problems discussed above.
The Laptop Desk is commercially available and it is plastic and folds for storage. The product has non-skid rubber on its top and bottom surfaces which will grip the clothes and the computer. When deployed, the Laptop Desk will hold the laptop and will also accommodate a mouse and other devices, such as a cell phone and the size of the computer.
Sharper Image offers a product called the Lap Dog which is a laptop computer carrying case and includes zippered bags which unfold across the user's legs to provide balance and stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,241 shows an apparatus which is a laptop stand and comprises a concave member having a first portion and a second portion to receive the computer. The first portion is at a height which is substantially higher than the second portion. The invention cantilevers the laptop for cooling. The device is intended to provide cooling and not necessarily intended for use on the lap of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,869 shows a lap table for a portable computer having a supple body with a filling material. The filling material may be an inflating gas or Styrofoam beads. The table includes a wall integral with the top surface that receives a footprint of the portable computer and exerts a securing force on the computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,652 discloses a laptop computer support for supporting a laptop computer on the lap of a user and is adjustable within a defined range of support surfaces angles. The device has three or more hinged panels which can be selectively folded and secured relative to one another in a preferred operational configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,496,360 relates to a laptop portable computer desk which is supported on web strapping that passes over the upper legs of the operator when seated. The strapping is attached to foldable and telescopic sides and center supports of the structure that slide into and fold over the structure forming a package comparable in size to the computer.
The above are representative of the various approaches found in the prior art but nevertheless do not provide satisfactory designs which alleviate the problems outlined above.